I'm Always In Danger
by jusTaSunshiNeygIrl
Summary: Fang left and Max is a mess, a year later she's recvered a bit, but when Jeb calls together the Flock and Fang's new Flock. Can she just forgive him? Based on the summary for "Angel" the next book. Rated T cause i'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I'm Anna and this is just a story that I thought up at like 2am this morning:]**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not JP because if I was Fang wouldn't have left! :'[**_

_**I really truly deeply hope you like this! So without further ado…**_

I had being flying for eight freaking days looking for god knows what in god knows where! God! I really need to get my emotions in check.

As I flew over unknown location number seven hundred billion and two, the same thoughts I had been thinking this whole time popped back into my head. Where could he possibly be? And why did I leave by myself? I could be dead and my family wouldn't even know!

I was officially off my rocker when I thought I heard a voice. Not my voice. Or my Voice (kinda like my muse I guess a really extremely annoying and nosey muse) But this was actually a real voice from someone far in the distance, that's when I realized where I was. The hawks cave. Why in the name of all you can eat buffets hadn't I checked here first? I saw a flash of black- he has to see me by now.

"FANG!" I screamed, it came out girlier than I expected.

When I landed on the hard rock of the cave I saw him. He was sitting floor staring at me. I was sure he could read the pain flickering in my eyes and I tried to desperately to keep from crying. My holy tacos what's wrong with me? Emotions fairy or whoever is in charge of all this sappy stuff please fix me NOW!

Slowly he stood up and then he just stood there for what seemed like forever. I was sick of this anti-climatic stuff so I said the most intelligent and romantic thing I could say.

"Hey"

Oh my god please just kiss me now Fang so I can stop trying to fight back tears.

"Max" he whispered his voice chock full of nothing absolutely nothing why were his emotions so under control?

"How on earth could you even begin to think that this" I said waving his note that I'd carried for the past week, "can make up for you leaving? Am I not even worth a face to face goodbye?" I asked weakly. Seriously when have I ever been weak before how can he not see how torn up I am about this?

"I..."

"No!" I snapped, atta girl Max is back (thanks emotions fairy!) "You don't say anything until I'm completely done! You have now put me through the worst eight days of my life! The worst! Do you realize how bad that is? Very very bad Fang! How could you? You said... You promised! No leaving ever again!" aww crud, darn you tears! Every word I said was now accompanied by a sob,

"Fang. You. Freaking. Butthead. How. Can. You. Say. You. LOVE. Me. And. Just. LEAVE!" I broke into a heap on the cave floor mentally screaming at myself for this little scene I was causing.

"Max I-" he said towering above me in my heap of sadness on the ground I looked at him and I could tell my gaze silenced him. My tear streaked face must have been a pretty awful sight.

He silently extended his hand and I swatted it away in exasperation. Rolling his eyes he grabbed me by the waist and forced me to stand up.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. I poured my heart into that note so it would be as close to a face to face goodbye as possible. I'm sorry I left, but you and I both know I can't come back." he said and silently jumped off into the canyon.

I followed him of course and now I was mad. Soon as I could get close enough I kicked him where it counts. He plummeted a good hundred feet and motioned for me to land with him. We were somewhere in a park with trees. I landed badly and my face got covered in a fresh layer of dirt.

My heart was pounding with exasperation and I struggled to keep from kicking him again.

"Fang" I whispered quietly, "please stay"

What the heck was wrong with me? I never ever ever say please. Ever. Fang looked up when I said that. He had obviously been expecting something different.

"For me" I concluded after a painful silence, "I've been a mess since you left I can't sleep I can barely eat- fang I c-cried more this week then the rest of my life combined."

He was just still and silent and his expression hadn't wavered at all. Why was he doing this to me?

I continued. "I..." oh god was I really going to say this?

"I- miss you" I finished losing my courage.

"I miss you too" he said looking down at the ground.

"Fang" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Please don't make me cry anymore" I whispered.

"I have to apologize for putting you in danger"

"I'm always in danger, and why are you changing the subject?."

"Please stop looking Max, its better if we just forget everything." Fang said turning around and flying off into the distance.

For once he left me completely perplexed with a single tear etching a line down my dust covered face.

0.o.0

"He's not coming back." I said as I walking back into the house and seeing the faces of the flock turn from relief of seeing me to grief over Fang's abandonment.

"It's okay" Dylan said coming and sitting next to me.

I glared at him with one of my "die glares" he obviously didn't get the message and he tried to put his arm around me. I promptly slapped, kicked and punched him.

"I don't care what they programmed you to think, Dylan. You and I will never be together, get out now. Go find some other people to take you in." I screamed opening the door and motioning for him to leave.

"But Max I love you!" Dylan pleaded.

"Get a hold of yourself! People programmed you to think that. That's not real love that's faux love, now get out." I ranted.

Dylan hung his head and walked solemnly towards the open door. As soon as he was out I slammed the door behind him and walked to my room to cry some more. Because you know me I'm just one big mush of emotional turmoil.

"Thank god he's gone." Nudge said, "He was so ANNOYING, always talking, so needy."

The Flock burst out laughing and even I let a small smile creep to my lips as I walked towards my room, but then I changed directions at the last second and ended up in Fang's room.

I walked in and closed the door quickly. I was secretly trying to preserve his smell that still lingered in this room. I scanned over everything the black walls, black bed, black curtains, black desk and my eyes stopped there. Could I go through his desk? He probably didn't keep a bunch of stuff there anyway, it couldn't hurt. I opened the first few drawers and found nothing. It wasn't until I reached the very bottom drawer did I find something of interest.

There was a bunch of pictures. Of all of us. They had obviously used to have some kind of order because they were all from the day Nudge had decided photography was her new passion. I looked through every one of them. At the very back of the drawer there was one of those pictures that showed all the pictures on the roll in smaller icons. I noticed two were missing. One was of just me facing away from the camera with the blue sky contrasting dramatically with the golden desert and one of Fang and I. Nudge must have snuck up on us for this one because we were sitting close together both looking at something on the ground Fang's arm was wrapped lightly around my shoulder and I had smiled at something he said. The picture and the fact that Fang had taken them made me want to cry all over again, but I decided that crying was over rated so I headed back to my room and went to sleep, tomorrow was everyone's birthday.

0.o.0

"Keep an eye on her, Nudge." Iggy said softly when he saw Max come out of Fang's room.

"She's never going to recover. It's like a teen drama in real life! I feel terrible for her. He has to come back eventually though. Right?" Nudge said switching emotions multiple times in one breath.

"God I hope so kiddo" Iggy said.

_**Hope you liked it this is just the prologue the first chapter will start up a year after this and there is a pretty ah-mazing plot if I do say so myself:]**_

_**Love,**_

_**Anna**_


	2. A Year Changes A Lot

_**Sorry it took so long to update, but I had surgery and that wasn't to fun, so hopefully I can get more than 1 review! Please is there really only one of you? Anyway I know Blaze is kind of like Blaze in the Last Song, but she seemed like a good character, so enjoy:]**_

A year later...

"Angel!" I screamed walking out of the kitchen. "It's everyone's birthday hurry up and get down here so we can eat our cake!"

The Flock plus my Mom and Ella were gathered around the kitchen table eyeing the extremely large birthday cake placed in the center of our table.

"I'm coming Max please don't yell. I had to get ready." Angel said as she descended the stairs brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Alright Happy Happy Birthday to us yeah let's eat!" Gazzy said grabbing a fork and taking a bite.

After about an hour of conversing and stuffing our faces our minds ended up on the next best thing. The presents.

"So let's start with Max's gifts!" Dr. Martinez said looking at Max sympathetically.

"Alright, well Gazzy and I got you these." Iggy said putting a pair of actually very pretty earrings on the table.

"And you two picked these?" I said surprised.

"Well, Ella might have helped a little" Gazzy said.

"A little? Max you should have seen what they wanted to get you. They were like little candy canes and cake slices on hooks!" Ella said appalled.

"Our turn!" Nudge said leading Angel forward with their hands behind their back. "Here"

They produced arm fulls of boxes from behind their backs and proudly placed them on the table.

"They're clothes!" Angel said excitedly.

"You were supposed to let her open them dummy!" Nudge hissed.

"I'm not a dummy!" Angel said turning towards Nudge and scowling.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, "It's fine thank you very much."

"And now" Ella said doing a drum roll on the table. "Me and Mom's present is..."

"Shopping!" Dr. Martinez said. "Actually it's everyone's present."

"Yeah!" Nudge and Angel squealed. Iggy and Gazzy smiled thinking about the game store and I hugged my mom just happy she was here.

"That sounds like fun" I said with a little enthusiasm. "Am I dressing like worse than usual or something? There seems to be a theme."

"No! We just thought since you're sixteen now maybe you'd like some nicer things." Ella said.

"And for all the sixteen year olds we have one more surprise" Dr. Martinez announced after everyone had received their gifts.

"Ta-da!" Ella said leading everyone outside and waving her arms excitedly.

In the front of our house were two cars one red and one white.

"Iggy do you want red or yellow?" I asked smiling, "We get cars"

"Red!" Iggy said happily.

"Wait how is Iggy going to drive?" Nudge asked.

"Iggy I don't know if you noticed or not, but lately has your sight been coming in and out of focus?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yes, how did you know. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up before it came into focus." Iggy breathed.

"Jeb contacted me to tell me that an earlier experiment had a similar condition and that he was able to regain his sight back once he turned sixteen. So on your real birthday you'll be able to see again." She said proudly.

"Yes!" everyone screamed and hugged Iggy tightly. Iggy looked like he might cry he was so happy.

"What kind of car is mine?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, a sports car?" Nudge replied, "What is it with guys and their cars?"

"Come on guys let's have Max drive us to the mall!" Ella exclaimed.

My smile faltered a little bit, but going anywhere in this gorgeous car was fine with me.

"I think Gazzy and I will stay here." Iggy said sitting in his car that gleamed like a ruby in the hot desert sun.

"What ever" Angel screamed from the back seat of the car.

"I'll follow in my car." My mom said smiling. "Be safe!"

"Come on I really want to drive this car!" I said after about twenty minutes of Nudge looking for her purse.

"Alright I'm coming I'm coming!" she screamed sitting in the back with Angel.

"Okay. So where is the mall?" I asked guiltily looking at Ella.

0.o.0

"Max!" I heard from someone.

"Max come look at this one!"

"Max, Max, Max!"

"Max where'd you go?"

"Max look at this you would look so cute in this!"

Oh God help me!

After a half hour of shopping with these hooligans I had been reduced to hiding behind clothing racks looking nervously to see if any of them had come close to finding my hiding place.

"Shopping with the family?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around to find a girl about my age with a pair of white shorts and a white tank top with a Phoenix on it. That wasn't what caught your eye first though. It was her hair, a dark but somehow extremely bright red.

"Hey. I've been there. Trust me there are some pretty safe escape routes." she said. "I'm Blaze by the way."

"Max" I said, wondering if I should trust this girl or not. The past year we hadn't had any attacks which made me particularly suspicious.

"Max! This dress is so your color!" pushed me over the edge.

"Please get me out of here." I begged.

"Follow me." Blaze said smiling.

"Oh my god you have no idea how grateful I am for that." I said after we had successfully exited the store and were at a knock off Starbucks place.

"So Max," Blaze said once we sat down with our Veinte Frappacino's. "What's your story?"

"Kidnapped at birth, taken by ninjas and been trying to fend off this foster family ever since." I said without skipping a beat. "You?"

"Pretty much the same thing, except instead of ninjas it was Mojo-Jojo from the power puff girls." Blaze said nonchalantly sipping her sugary drink.

"We're like twins!" I said laughing. We were both laughing actually, it reminded me of when Fang and I used to joke around.

Fang. Oh Max when are you going to accept he isn't coming back? I thought. The problem was I hadn't stopped thinking about him since he left me in the cave.

"You okay?" Blaze asked.

I noticed that I had stopped laughing. I flipped my wavy blonde hair (Nudge and Angel had started me on this product thing that makes it wavy) behind my back and regained my cool.

"Hey my family is probably gonna be wondering where the hell I am so would you hate it to terribly much if I dragged you to come shopping?" I asked hoping she would agree to come. I really liked her, she was pretty much a more stylish me.

"No problemo sister" Blaze said linking arms with me and walking back towards the store.

"Max!" Angel said the second I entered the huge department store. "Where'd you go? We have a ton of clothes for you to try on!"

"Hi I'm Blaze" Blaze said cheerfully, "Can I come see the clothes you picked out for Max? We seem to have a lot in common maybe I can help sorting through them?"

I smiled gratefully at Blaze who had obviously noticed how girly Angel was.

"I like you, you remind me of Max!" Angel said grabbing both of our hands and leading us towards the dressing rooms.

"Guys this is Blaze, say hi!" Angel shouted to the crew, Blaze waved and walked over to the huge mountain of clothes in the huge dressing room Nudge had landed.

"Try these on first" Blaze said handing me black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a bright belt with mish mashed coca-cola labels on it.

After two or so hours I had ended up with about four hundred dollars worth of clothing.

"Mom I can't let you buy all of this, it's too much!" I insisted at the cashier.

"Please it's your sixteenth birthday!" She persisted and handed over her credit card.

Airplanes by B.o.B and Paramore came on and Blaze reached for her phone. She read something on the screen.

"I've got to go. It was so nice to meet all of you!" Blaze said hugging Angel and Nudge. "Maybe I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah it was really cool meeting you too, and thank you for helping me get clothes I actually like" I said smiling and hugging her. What? I have emotions at times and I really did owe her.

"Adios chicas!" She said before turning and walking away.

"How did you guys meet Max?" Ella asked after she was gone.

"uhhh" I said wondering what I should say.

0.o.0

"Blaze! Where were you that whole time?" Jake asked agitatedly as she climbed in the black car caked with dust.

"I met some people." Blaze said glaring at the blonde haired boy who looked the same age as her.

"Could they be trusted?" He persisted returning her glare.

"Jake cool your jets man" A handsome boy in all black said from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, Blaze wouldn't put us in danger!" A small Asian girl, who looked maybe thirteen said, "Would you Blaze?"

"Never, Joy" Blaze said, "Jake just shut up will you."

"Hey no fighting alright?" The boy said looking at both of them.

"What ever man." Blaze said shrinking into the backseat next to Joy.

"So Blaze, what were these people's names?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"The girl that I hung out with was Max, she was pretty sick. Her family was really big though I don't remember all of their names." Blaze said looking out the window.

"What did Max look like?" The boy in black asked nervously.

"Long blonde hair, it was all wavy, really skinny my height- so tall. Umm and her eyes they were hazel. She was really pretty she dressed like a tom boy though. It's her birthday and her three sisters and her mom were on this huge shopping spree. Why?" Blaze said.

"No reason." He choked and stopped the car in front of a rundown motel.

"Dude," Jake said once Blaze and Joy had walked away, "Wasn't your girl named Max?"

"Yeah, and she has three sisters and a mom." he said.

"I'm sorry man" Jake said and left him with the car.

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out two photos, they were crumpled from the amount of time he'd looked at them. It had only been a year, how could a year have gone by so slowly?

"Happy Birthday Max" he whispered before walking into the motel to meet the rest of his Flock.

0.o.0

_**Six freaking pages! Why does it look so TINY? Anyway please please please REVIEW:]**_

_**Love y'all!**_


	3. I Want To Kill You

Hmmm, should I wear these new clothes? Or just keep them in my closet? I thought the next morning looking at all the clothes Blaze had picked out and all the clothes Angel and Nudge had given to me. I reached into one of the bags we had accumulated at the mall and pulled out dark jean capris that were rolled up and sky blue tie dye tank top. I put on the Coca-Cola belt Blaze had showed me and looked in the mirror. I looked good, I wonder what Fang would have thought of me with all these clothes.

Gosh Max stop thinking about him! Seriously it's been a freaking year! Get over him. He's never coming back. You'll never see him again. Ever. So deal with it.

He would probably laugh at how much I'd changed.

Again with the thinking, STOP.

I looked in another bag and saw makeup. Ew. Not changing that much.

"Max you look so pretty!" Nudge gushed as I entered the kitchen.

"Thanks darling" I replied trying to remain happy.

"Oh sweetheart you look so cute" My mom said as she entered the room looking very formal, "But you have to change, Jeb has called us in to the White House. Actually you can wear that on the plane, but pack something nice."

"Kay I'll go pack a we-might-be-gone-for-a-year-bag" I said knowing the drill.

I saw my mom whisper something to Nudge and her eyes lit up.

I slipped into my room trying to forget the little exchange. Hmmm what to wear to the White House, the president and I are pretty tight I mean he won't care if I show up like this it's better than I normally look.

"Maaaxx!" Nudge screamed running into my room. "Angel and I are going to help you pack"

"I am too!" Ella yelled from behind Nudge.

"Guys I can pack myself. It's fine." Max said.

'By the way why are we helping Max pack' Angel thought to Nudge.

'Because Fang and his Flock are going to be there! Dr. Martinez said to make her look nice!' Nudge thought back. 'Tell Ella'

Ella squeaked a little when Angel mentally told her the secret.

"Okay let's see what about that cute skirt Blaze picked out? We really need her help I hope we see her again." Nudge rambled.

I sat on my bed trying to entertain myself. My mom had said we were taking a plane. I hated planes, but I didn't want to leave her and Ella alone on one so I hadn't said anything.

"Perfect!" Ella exclaimed.

I looked at the outfit they had laid out. It was a high waisted black skirt that hugged my hips, a cream colored tank top that shimmered and a long strand of pearls.

"Uhh no" I said and returned to packing.

"How about this?" Ella asked gesturing to another outfit. It was a pretty black dress, it had long sleeves and looked skin-tight. It was also short.

"Please don't make me wear those" I said pointing to the extremely high heeled strappy sandals they had chosen. "I'll wear everything else." I mumbled, a long sleeve turtle neck dress was probably the best I would get.

"Please the shoes make the outfit!" Nudge said.

"No I will wear my converse" I said throwing the outfit in my bag and walking towards the door. I turned to see their pleading faces, "Okay I'll wear the heels while we're at the White House, but the second we're back in the car they are coming off!"

They smiled in victory, those little devils.

"Is everyone packed?" Dr. Martinez asked after about ten minutes.

"Yup" We replied and piled into my mom's car. It took Iggy a little longer because he had to say goodbye to his car. Boys. I thought shaking my head.

"We're off to the airport!" Ella sang happily As we drove away from our perfect abode.

0.o.0

"Hey Jake go wake up Blaze and Joy we're wanted in Washington. Jeb just called." Fang said throwing the clothes he'd bought the day before in his small bag.

"Will do" Jake said walking over to the girls' room. "Hey Blaze, Joy, wake up we're going to the White House so try to look nice."

A tired Blaze opened the door.

"We always look nice" She said before slamming the door in his face.

0.o.0

"Land!" Gazzy screamed as we got off of the big metal bird none of us particularly liked.

"Alright, we're late so everyone go change now and Ella and I will take our stuff to the hotel." Dr. Martinez said.

"Airport bathrooms?" Nudge said looking like she would cry.

"Oh come on!" I said.

We all changed and walked out to look at ourselves.

"Max looks so pretty!" Angel squealed.

"You look really hot Max. You finally look like a teenager!" Nudge said fidgeting with her strapless black and white dress.

"Thanks Nudge." I said flatly, I was examining myself in the mirror, I looked better than normal Ella had even forced some makeup on my eyes. I didn't feel like myself, but that was somehow extremely exciting for me.

"Alright time to put the shoes on!" Nudge said handing me the heels.

"I'll put them on in the cab" I said grabbing them and running barefoot. "Now come on we're late to see the freaking President!"

We all ran to the limo my mom had waiting.

"Hi kids" Jeb said as we slid into comfy car.

"Hey Jeb" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Hello Iggy, have you gotten your sight back completely yet?" he asked politely.

"Almost. Focus comes in and out." he replied dryly.

Silence. It was so awkward with Jeb.

"Well look at that we're here." Jeb said sliding out of the car and holding out his hand for Angel and Nudge. They ignored it. So did I.

I was too busy putting these black, death traps on. Oh my god how is Iggy still taller than me in these?

"Jesus Ig you're so tall!" I said laughing.

"Max are you wearing heels?" Iggy asked incredulously.

"Yup I can't believe it either." I said sighing and walking with surprising ease all the way to the Oval Office.

"Sorry we're late" Jeb said as we entered.

"Max?" I heard Blaze say.

"Are you joking?" I replied laughing and running to hug her.

"You look awesome!" Blaze said making me do a turn.

"So do you" I said happily, she was in a tight cream dress over black tights and heels.

"You're a freak too?" Blaze asked smiling.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said returning the smile and seeing someone I did not expect. Yup, Fang and he looked pretty damn sexy too.

0.o.0

Fang POV  
I saw Jeb and knew something was wrong. He had obviously forgotten to inform me about the fact my Flock would be there as well.

I looked for Max she came in last and she didn't even notice me. She looked amazing. She was in a tight short dress that hugged her curves and her hair was in lots of waves. Her eyes popped with the light makeup she was wearing and she was perfect.

I watched in silence as she hugged Blaze and laughed with her. I didn't want her to see me, but I know she did because when she did her eyes filled with pain and glazed over with tears threatening to spill. Oh god I had caused so much pain.

Nudge and Angel ran to me and hugged me tightly. Gazzy came over and hugged me too. Iggy walked over to me and looked like he was debating whether or not to punch me.

"Hey man." I said softly holding my hand up to give him a guy hug, he accepted and put up his hand too. "Wait can you see?"

"It comes and goes." He said and stepped back to their Flock.

"Hey Max" I said looking her straight in the eyes and even smiled a little. She walked towards me and for a second I thought she would hug me or even better, kiss me, but she's Max. So, naturally se punched me.

Blaze walked to stand by her and she smiled at her.

Oh god. What had I done? At least she didn't break my nose, it wasn't bleeding too hard. I remembered when she had come to the cliff and I had told her to go away. I was so stupid, I had lost Max and now I had to talk to the President like nothing was wrong. Shit.

0.o.0

Oh my god did he think he could just hug me like he had ever left? Like he hadn't caused gallons of tears? Like the thought of him hadn't kept me up at night? When Blaze came and stood by me I knew she understood. I glanced at Fang and saw him staring back at me, I wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

That's when the President walked in.


End file.
